Between the Pages
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Bendy's adventures in across the multiverse. Part of my In This Together AU, but not a part of the main story.
1. Reading Room

**AN: For those of you that don't follow my Tumblr ITT Bendy is slightly meta and can visit other batim aus. This will be a collection of some of his multiverse adventures. They are apart of the au as a whole but aren't part of the main story.**

Bendy doesn't remember exactly when he discovered the reading room. All he knows that it had been a really bad day for him, one where he had suffered several flashbacks and a relapse. He had been curled in his room, stuck in Ink Demon form because of his tense and turbulent emotions and just wishing to be anywhere but there. Desperately trying to think about anything other then what he went through in the studio and wanting to get away from it all, he rolled onto the open book he had been reading earlier still laying on his bed.

The next thing he knew he was tumbling through a tunnel of light.

The trip only lasted as second and he found himself sprawled across an incredibly soft carpet. Bendy growled softly at this sudden change in environment, getting ready to attack whoever dared take him from his home. But as Bendy scanned the bright room for any enemies, he couldn't help but calm down. Something about this place just radiated safety and comfort, so much so that Bendy felt confident enough to return to his toon form.

Looking around the room again, but this time to actually observe it, Bendy found he was in a fairly large room and the carpet he stood on was round with a black and white design with a silhouette of his head in the center. There were several comfy looking couches and chairs set up around the room with lamps in the corners providing light. Taking up one wall was a large bookcase though there was only a small number of books clustered to one side. The entire atmosphere of the places was warm and welcoming.

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Bendy walked over to the books, scanning their titles. There was one called Toon Henry and another Hell's Studio, all of the books having similarly strange titles, but all having a weird sense of familiarity. He was about to pull one out to read when another book caught his eye. It was separate from the others and almost hidden in shadows. Bendy pulled it out and read the title In This Together. As soon as he read the title he knew deep down, though he wasn't really sure how that this was his own story. Filled with anticipation, he prepared to open it.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed, though everything still looked the same, radiating a feeling of warning and danger. Bendy hissed and nearly dropped the book as the feelings stuck him. He knew with a surety, the same way he knew that the book contained his story, that he must not ever read his own story. He had to keep this book safe and away from his own curiosity, making Bendy looking around the room desperately for a good place to hide it. As if responding to his thoughts, a painting appeared on the wall and swung open, revealing a hidden safe behind it. Bendy didn't question, only running towards it and placing the book within it.

As soon as the safe clicked shut and painting swung close, the atmosphere in the room once again returned to being a warm and welcoming feeling. Bendy breathed a sigh of relief and backed away from the painting. While he might not be able to read his own story, there were still several other options for him. Grabbing one of the other books and went to a couch, getting comfortable as he began to read.

Bendy lost track of time as he became fascinated by stories of other Bendy's each with their own Henrys and Joeys. They had so much in common and yet they all lived different lives. It wasn't until he finished reading the last book that Bendy realized his family was probably worried about where he'd disappeared to. Putting the last book away, Bendy looked around for an exit but was confused to realize there weren't any doors. How was he supposed to get home?

Once more responding to his thoughts, there was a flash of light and he found himself sprawled out on his bed. Bendy spent a moment wondering if that had all been real when he remembered he needs to see his family! He scrambled off the bed and ran to find Henry. When he found the others though, Bendy was surprised to learn that it had only been a few minutes since he had locked himself in his room. Now really questioning whether or not that had been real, Bendy went back to his room and picked up the book from his bed. Flipping through it, Bendy was confused to see that the book was exactly the same as it had been before. Was that room real? As soon as he thought about the room, the book began to glow and he found himself back in the room. Looking around, Bendy grinned.

From that moment forward, the reading room became his secret hideaway. His sanctuary whenever his troubles and past from his own world became too much and he needed to get away for a while. He would often find new books appearing, all with stories of other Bendy's and other studios, and rereading the older books as new adventures would still appear. They showed him that he wasn't alone in what he had gone through.

One time, while he was rereading one of his favorites, Bendy was just thinking how fun it would be to meet that Bendy when the book began to glow in his hands. A moment later he found himself stumbling right in front of that other Bendy. The other Bendy was startled and confused, but as Bendy explained he was from a different world, the other Bendy accepted him they. They had fun together and when Bendy went back to the reading room, he eagerly went to another book and entered that story.

Bendy had so much fun talking to those in the other stories, but then he later went back to a story he had visited before and the other Bendy didn't remember him at all. Even when Bendy described what they had been through together, the other Bendy only had the tiniest hints of recollection. A few trips to the other stories and it soon became clear to Bendy. While he can read their stories and even visit their worlds, he could not change them.

It was a long time before Bendy felt up to visiting another world again.

Still, Bendy loved his reading room and his growing library. It gave him comfort and helped him know he wasn't alone in his struggle. He'd meet the other Bendy's occasionally, for advice, for laughs, and for the occasional adventure. Making plenty of fond memories even if he couldn't make real friends. But then something changed. Bendy had just been getting ready to go play with neighborhood kids when he felt something deep down that caught his attention.

Someone else was in his reading room…


	2. Wandering Friend

**SINdy belongs to trashboatprince on Tumblr**

SINdy was exploring the lower levels of the studio, just trying to see if he could find anything interesting. As he passed through a wall, he found himself in a circular library of some sort. SINdy looked around in awe at seeing so many books in one place before grinning widely. He could take these back to Sammy and his father-figure could read them to SINdy. SINdy began studying the books for any stories he'd be interested in reading and couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when he realized most of these books were the studio's financial records and employee files. Still, there had to be something interesting to read…

Walking along the curved path between the two towering shelves, SINdy came to a section that didn't seem to just be records. Reaching up and leaning forward for a book whose title was too faded to read, SINdy suddenly found himself slipping between the books.

'Oh come on!' appeared on SINdy's sign as he tumbled forward and into a portal. Of all the places for there to be a portal, why would it be in a bookshelf? SINdy didn't have long to be frustrated about his situation as he could see the exit of the portal rapidly approaching. His free hand went forward, searching for something to brace himself. He barely had time to register something soft beneath his fingers before he fell out of the portal completely onto his face.

'Could have been worse' SINdy commented as he pushed himself up. The softness of what he could now see was a carpet, had made his landing a lot less painful than usual. Curious about this place he had been transported to, SINdy looked around. He was in a bright ink free room which for some reason had no doors or openings. SINdy wasn't particularly worried as his ability to pass through walls kept him from being trapped, but he did wonder what the point of having a room that no one could get into.

The room itself had comfy looking furniture and one wall was a giant bookshelf just full of books of all shapes and sizes. The Bendy pattern on the carpet seemed to indicate SINdy had found himself in another studio, but he had never found a studio this clean. Not to mention that most studios had a tense atmosphere with the underlying sense of danger while this place felt so warm and inviting. Maybe he wasn't in the studio, but somewhere else like when he visited Benny in his universe?

Deciding he wouldn't learn anything by just standing around, SINdy walked over into the bookshelf. Looking over the books, he was surprised and confused that a lot of the titles seemed to be referencing different universes, some of which SINdy had been to. There was even one titled "Benny the Stitched Demon"! SINdy started reaching for that one, curious about what the book contained about his friend when another book caught his eye. The title said, "Wandering is a Terrible Sin" and when SINdy pulled it out, he found a picture of himself on the cover.

'What could this mean?' SINdy wondered, both confused and slightly alarmed by the book's presence. Leaning his sign against his leg, SINdy started to open the book…

"DON'T!"

The sudden shout and appearance of a black and white figure, who grabbed both the book and one of SINdy's hands, startled SINdy and he stumbled backward, the lettering on his sign changing to 'AAAHHH' followed by nothing but exclamation points. SINdy pushed himself up again, which was a lot harder with only one hand and looked at the figure that was now in the room with him. It was a Bendy, though an off-model one as he had different sized horns and glowing yellow dots in his pie-cut eyes. What worried SINdy though was that he couldn't hear whispers of the Bendy's sins properly, only his emotions. SINdy's eyes widen in fear when he realized this Bendy was soulless, just like the Ink Demon's he had come across.

SINdy's first instinct was to run, but the Bendy happened to be standing between him and where he had come out of the portal. SINdy also realized that unlike the Ink Demon's, this Bendy wasn't emitting emotions of rage and hatred. The Bendy was only curious and slightly confused as he examined SINdy's hand still in his own, which was wriggling and trying to escape. (SINdy really hoped he could get his hand back as he really didn't want to find out what would happen if he left a hand in another dimension.) Taking a chance this Bendy wasn't like the Ink Demon's he had come across, SINdy took a step forward, holding out his sign as the words changed to say 'Can I have my hand back?'

"Of course," Bendy replied, smiling sheepishly as he let go of SINdy's hand. "Sorry I scared you like that, but you should never read your own story. It would be bad… How did you get in here anyway?"

SINdy looked slightly alarmed at learning it was bad to read his book, before answering Bendy's question with a small smile. 'I'm SINdy and I can travel to other universes through random portals I find in my studio. I just happened to have found yours when a was trying to get a book…"

"That figures," Bendy replied with a small chuckle, putting SINdy's book back in its place. "When I travel to other worlds, I usually end up coming out of a book…"

'Oh, you can travel to other universes too?' SINdy asked with excited curiosity. 'Have you made any friends? I've only made one so far.'

"Not exactly…" Bendy began sadly before snapping his gaze to SINdy, his eyes widening. "Wait… are you saying that those in other universes remember you?"

'…um… Yeah?' SINdy replied, not really understanding the question. 'I mean I don't go back to every universe as they aren't exactly… nice… but I've been to Benny's universe a few times now and I have a lot of fun with him! He's my best friend!'

"Benny… the stitched Demon?" Bendy asked, getting a nod from SINdy. Bendy immediately went and pulled out Benny's book and begin flipping through the pages. He hadn't been checking up on a lot of the other universes lately as he had been enjoying the mirror story that was happening in the Hell's Studio universe, so it was completely possible he had missed something new. Sure enough, he found the section where SINdy and Benny met. Bendy was amazed that SINdy could apparently add himself to the story of the universe's he visited and now he was here… Did that mean that SINdy would actually remember him?

Bendy wanted so desperately for that to be true, but he pushed down the hope that was trying to rise in his being. He couldn't let himself hope like that when there was the very real chance that SINdy would just forget him like everyone else from other universes. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't be friendly…

SINdy meanwhile was fidgeting nervously with his sign, not sure what he was supposed to do while Bendy seemed distracted by Benny's book. 'Maybe I should just go…'

"Sorry about that," Bendy said, putting the book back and giving SINdy a smile. "I'm just surprised that there's another Bendy out there that can travel to different universes. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

'Well… I'm not exactly a Bendy," SINdy replied, returning Bendy's smile as they sat on one of the couches. 'I was made from a Bendy cutout, and blood, and a demon…'

The two spent a lot of time telling each other about their own universes and the adventures they've had. Eventually, SINdy decided he had to return home, promising to visit Bendy again sometime and maybe even introducing him to Benny. Bendy gave SINdy a few books (the regular kind, not the alternate universe kind) and waved goodbye as SINdy disappeared through the portal.

The moment Bendy knew that SINdy was truly gone from the Reading Room, he ran over to the bookshelf and pulled out SINdy's book. He flipped through the pages until he found the blank pages where new content would be added. He watched in shock and awe as his and SINdy's meeting began to appear. Bendy held the book close, unable to help the tears gathering in his eyes. After so long, he finally met someone from another universe that wouldn't forget him. Joy and hope filled the toon as he gently returned SINdy's book to the shelf.

Finally… he had made a friend…


	3. Stitched Together

**AN: SINdy belongs to trashboatprince . Benny belongs to fullmetaldevil-blog .**

"And you're sure Benny wants to meet me?" Bendy asked again, nervously tapping his fingers on the Stitched AU's book cover. Bendy and SINdy were currently standing in Bendy's reading room, getting ready to travel to Benny's universe. Bendy was excited about the idea of making another friend, but he was worried that Benny wouldn't remember him like so many others. But SINdy had remembered their first meeting and all the visits they had since SINdy and Benny were best friends, it should be possible that the plush toon would remember Bendy as well.

'Yes,' SINdy smiled assuredly as his words appeared on his sign. 'I tell him all about my adventures whenever I visit him and he's excited to meet you. It's going to be great!'

"Alright," Bendy replied, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I'm ready."

'Then let's do this!' SINdy concluded, holding onto Bendy's hand. Bendy let the book fall open as he focused on taking himself and SINdy to travel to the universe within. The book began to glow brightly before the two demons vanished in a flash of light. The book landed softly on the table in the now-empty reading room.

* * *

Benny was busy getting his little hut in his backyard ready for his expected friend and possibly a new friend. He managed to smuggle some extra cookies from Allison which he now had on a plate nearby. He also set out some extra pillows, particularly around the spot where SINdy usually appears (often face planting as well). Glancing around one last time, Benny nodded in satisfaction and settled down to wait for the others to arrive.

A few moments later, Benny noticed a book on a nearby table began to glow. Benny watched with curiosity and amazement as the book flipped open on its own before a flash of light filled the room. Benny blinked the spots from his eyes to see SINdy standing in front of the book with another toon demon whom Benny guessed was the other Bendy he was supposed to meet. This Bendy had different length horns and yellow dots in his pie cut eyes, looking around Benny's hut with mild curiosity.

'That's defiantly a lot smoother than my usual portals' SINdy commented as he adjusted to his sudden change of scenery rather quickly.

"Not a single face plant yet," Bendy teased lightly before focusing on Benny. "Hi, Benny! I'm Bendy. It's nice to meet you in person."

"Same," Benny smiled, happily shaking Bendy's offered hand. "SINdy's told me all about you and how you travel to other worlds as well. Do you always appear from books like that?"

"Pretty much," Bendy agreed with a nod. "It tends to startle a lot of people the first time they see it."

"Can you tell me about some of the adventures you've been on?" Benny asked excitedly as the three demons sat down. "I've bet you had some great ones, probably making some amazing friends as well."

"I have been on some cool adventures," Bendy agreed with a small smile. "And while I've met a lot of great people… I haven't really made a lot of friends."

'Apparently, most people in other universes forget him after he leaves their universe,' SINdy explained as he took a cookie. 'I'm the first one he's meet that hasn't.'

"That must be hard…" Benny commented sadly. To be able to go to another universe, have amazing adventures, and meet great people, only for them to forget everything the moment you leave… Benny couldn't even imagine how sad Bendy must have felt. Shaking away those dark thoughts, Benny gave Bendy a bright smile and said, "Well you don't have to worry about me forgetting you! You already know SINdy is my best friend and I didn't forget him or another Bendy that came by not long ago. So now you'll have another friend."

"I'd like that," Bendy grinned, still slightly worried but mostly assured now. "These are great cookies!"

"Allison's the best cook!" Benny agreed happily throwing on another one into his mouth. "I even get to help sometimes!"

Their conversation took on a lot lighter tone after that, sharing stories from their universes, telling each other jokes and playing what games they could. Eventually, their time came to an end when they heard Allison calling Benny in for dinner.

"You guys better go," Benny said as the three got up. "Allison was pretty rattled when she saw that other Bendy from a different universe. I don't think she's ready to meet you guys yet."

SINdy and Bendy agreed, making their way to the book where they came from.

"Before I go real quick…" Bendy said, holding out his hands. Benny watched in awe as ink began to bubble between them before molding into the shape of a book.

"Here…" Bendy said, handing the book to Benny. It had a beautiful black cover with the words "In This Together" written in glowing gold. "With this book, you'll be able to travel to my reading room and visit me whenever you like by just concentrating. You can write down messages in it and I'll be able to read them."

'He gave me one a little bit ago' SINdy informed. 'It works really well!'

"Thank you!" Benny said, hugging Bendy. "I'll be sure to keep it safe!"

"I'm glad I was able to make another friend," Bendy said as the pulled apart. Taking SINdy by the hand, Bendy incinerated on the book and 5they once again disappeared in a flash of light. Benny admired the book in his hands for a moment before carefully opening his stomach and sliding the book in, hiding it safely in his hammerspace. Another call from Allison reminded him he needed to go and he quickly ran outside, smiling happily at making another friend.


	4. Fated Friendship

**AN: Fate and the Broken Cycle au belongs to vespavespa on Tumblr.**

Bendy whistled to himself as he scanned the bookshelves in his Reading Room, looking for a story to enjoy. He was about to pull one out when he noticed that one of his books was occasionally flashing gold. Confused and a little concerned, Bendy pulled it out and examined the cover. It was a beautiful book, with the title "Broken Cycle" written in sparkling gold as well as golden designs all along the edges. Bendy remembered this book, it was one of his newer ones, but he hadn't had a chance to read it yet as he had been spending time with his friends. The Book flashed gold again and flipped open on its own, surprising Bendy. The book began to shine brightly in Bendy's hands and a golden hand emerged from it. Bendy had little more time to let out a yelp of surprise before the hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the book. With a flash of light, Bendy disappeared from his Reading Room and the "Broken Cycle" book snapped shut, falling to the floor.

Now normally, when Bendy used his books to travel to other worlds, the transition was pretty smooth, usually no more jarring than stepping from one room to another. But this time he was traveling under someone else's power rather than his own, and he found himself going through a dizzying swirl of golden energy. Passing through dimensions only lasted for a moment and the hand released him once he was on the other side. Unfortunately, Bendy was a lot higher up than he expected which, when combined with his dizziness, sent him tumbling across the floor. He rolled head over heels before he crashed upside down against the opposite wall, stars appearing around his head.

Bendy shook the stars clear and was about to straighten himself out when a pair of golden shoes came into his line of vision. Bendy followed the shoes up with his gaze to see a golden Bendy smiling brightly at him.

"Sorry about your rough landing, but I just couldn't wait to finally meet you in person," the golden Bendy said, offering Bendy a hand. "I'm Fate! And I know we're going to be great friends!"

Any normal person should have been wary about someone who had basically kidnapped him, especially one powerful enough to pull him from his own Reading Room. But Bendy wasn't a normal person, or even a normal toon, and didn't sense anything dangerous about Fate. And if Fate was hiding some kind of malicious intent, well, Bendy was quite capable of protecting himself.

"I'm Bendy," Bendy replied, accepting Fate's hand and rising to his feet. "And how are you so sure we're going to be friends if we've only just met?"

"That's kind of my job," Fate replied easily, gesturing around him. Bendy looked around for the first time realized that they were in a hallway with screens spaced evenly going down both sides. The one Bendy must have been pulled from was currently showing the inside of his Reading Room while the other ones showed vastly different scenes. Some of them he recognized from the stories he'd read other he didn't.

"Are those the other universes?" Bendy asked, taking a closer look at a nearby one which showed Benny eating dinner with Tom and Allison.

"Yep!" Fate confirmed, his tail swaying lazily behind him. "My siblings and I watch over them and makes sure they proceed as they're supposed to."

"If you watch over the other universes… Does that you mean you know about-" Bendy paused, his eyes wide in realization. Bendy glanced around to make sure no one was watching, before leaning in close to Fate and whispering, _"Do you know about the… Writers?"_

It had been easily apparent to Bendy that there were others out there, more powerful beings working behind the scenes. Someone was suppling his Reading Room with new books and someone, most likely multiple someone's, was working on the stories of the other universes, adding and changing chapters and events. Bendy never talked about it to anyone, not even his friends from the other universes. He knew instinctively, just like he knew no one should read their own story, that they would not be able to handle the knowledge.

"Of course I know about the Writers!" Fate answered cheerfully, not even attempting to keep his voice quiet. "I wouldn't be able to do my job properly if I didn't know about them. I even work with a few of them with their universes and that's how I knew we are going to be friends!"

Bendy gapped in shock at Fate's ease when it came to talking about the Writers. Bendy never even imagined he'd have his suspicions about the Writers confirmed, but Fate not only met them but worked with them!? And if there were Writers making the stories of his and other universes… did that mean there were also Readers?... Bendy shook his head to clear those thoughts away. Finding out about the Writers was more than enough of a revelation right now…

"Come on!" Fate said, taking Bendy's wrist and snapping the demon out of his thoughts. "Let's get going! There's so much to show you!"

"Okay," Bendy smiled, following after the golden demon. "With all these universes you watch over, do you have a favorite one?"

"There so many great universes out there, but the "Happily Ever After" au is one of my favorites," Fate replied after thinking for a moment.

"That is a good one," Bendy agreed. They started talking about the other aus and comparing some of their favorites. Bendy enjoyed talking to Fate because he understood the other universes in a way Bendy could relate to. Bendy's friends, not even SINdy, really understood what it was like to be an observer of all those other universes.

Fate dragged Bendy all over, showing him all sorts of amazing sights. Sometimes Bendy would see others, some looking like his friends or family, but he rarely had more time than to wave at them before Fate pulled him along to the next thing to see. Other times, Fate would abruptly change direction, muttering things like "Not yet" or "This isn't the right moment". One time, Bendy thought he saw what looked like a giant library being built and he wanted to see it, but Fate pulled him away with a smile and a wink, saying simply, "Spoilers."

Eventually, it came time for Bendy to go back to his universe.

"This was great!" Bendy said as he and Fate came to a stop in front of Bendy's screen. "It's so nice to meet someone that knows about the other universes, knowing what it's like to have information that can't be shared. You're right! We are going to be great friends!"

"Yep! Best Friends Forever," Fate replied with a knowing smile, one that made Bendy hesitate before returning to his universe. He wanted to ask Fate about it, as it was obvious the golden demon knew something more then Bendy, but Bendy thought better of it. If there was anything he knew from this trip here and his own experiences, it's never a good idea to learn about one's own fate. Giving Fate a farewell, Bendy returned to his Reading Room, happy to have made another friend.


	5. Midnight Treat

**AN: Inky belongs to zelink-nalu .**

It was a quiet night in the studio with everyone either having gone home for the day or fast asleep, but Inky wasn't able to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying in vain to find peace but only getting haunted by vague nightmares during the few times he managed to drift off. In his effort to find a comfortable position, Inky didn't notice a book on a nearby table flip open and start to open. Inky sat up when his room suddenly filled with a flash of light, smiling when he saw Bendy, the one from another universe, standing there.

"Hi Inky, I thought you could use some company," Bendy said, holding out a plate he was carrying, "I brought some cookies from my last visit with Benny. Don't tell my Linda, but Allison makes the best cookies."

'Thank you!' Inky signed, reaching over for a cookie. Bendy didn't know what Inky signed, but he could tell Inky was very excited. They sat on Inky's bed, eating cookies while Bendy shared stories from his own universe and those of his friends. Inky enjoyed hearing stories of the other worlds and just being with a friend.

"Come on Inky," Bendy said, jumping up when they finished eating the cookies and catching up. Inky watched in surprise as Bendy's form began to bubble and grow. Bendy's form became something similar.s to Inky's even getting a tail and wings. Inky couldn't help but feel envy at seeing the wings, long for his own that had been taken from him.

"Let's get going," Bendy said, holding out a hand to Inky.

'Where are we going?' Inky asked, cautiously taking Bendy's hand.

"You'll see," Bendy replied to Inky's questioning look with a smile. Wrapping an arm around Inky, Bendy pulled Inky through an ink portal he formed on the wall. Inky blinked at suddenly finding himself outside. He barely had time to look around before he suddenly found himself being pulled up quickly though the air.

Bendy smiled as he flew through the air, easily carrying Inky. He watched as Inky's surprise and shock morphed into joy. Bendy smiled in satisfaction before focusing on his flying. Bendy couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose his wings permanently, never being able to fly again. It was the least he could do to help Inky feel some of the freedom he once had.

Inky smiled contently as he was carrying through the air. He missed flying so much and he often found himself longing for the open air. While he wasn't flying under his own power, Inky loved this. He never thought he ever feel the air rushing around him over again, but now his unexpected friend was granting him a wish he didn't even know he had.

Eventually Bendy got tired and the flight had to end, but Inky thanked Bendy over and over again. With a goodbye, Bendy returned to his own universe, promising to return and take Inky flying again. Inky returned to his bed, finding a peaceful sleep at last with dreams of the open night sky.


End file.
